1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table that can be quickly and easily assembled or disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various table designs have been proposed for use in an outdoor environment such as on a lawn, patio or garden. Many of these tables are manufactured as a rigid unitary structure whereby the table top is permanently attached to the leg assembly through welding or other means. However, tables manufactured as a unitary structure are typically quite heavy and bulky. Furthermore, these tables cannot be disassembled and therefore require a large amount of storage space when not in use. These limitations present significant problems because it is often necessary to move or store outdoor tables due to changes in the weather or other factors.
Because of the problems associated with unitary table structures, numerous alternative table designs have been proposed whereby the table can be collapsed or disassembled for compact storage. Tables that can be assembled and disassembled by the owner are commonly referred to as “knock-down” tables. In recent years, knock-down tables have become increasingly popular, not only for their advantages with respect to compact storage, but also for the cost savings to the consumer. Manufacturers reduce costs by not expending resources to assemble the table in the factory and, in addition, the disassembled table is less expensive to ship because it can be transported in a smaller container. Therefore, in general, a disassembled table can be purchased at a lower price than a similar assembled table. It has been found that many consumers are more than willing to assemble an outdoor table themselves in order to take advantage of the cost savings.
Existing knock-down table designs take many different forms. One particular type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,685 to Griffis. This invention includes a leg assembly comprising two frame members hinged about a central axis. When unfolded, the frame members form an X-shaped leg assembly which provides the support structure for the table top. The table top is placed on top of the X-shaped leg assembly and dowel pins on the bottom of the table top fit into openings in the top surface of the frame members. A central locking bolt is provided to secure the table top onto the frame members.
Another type of knock-down table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,889 to Bedol. Specifically, this invention comprises a table top and a frame, or tripod, which can be used to support the table top in a horizontal plane. The frame, or tripod, consists of three elongated tubular legs of uniform diameter and length which are connected to each other, intermediate their ends, by an encompassing triangular collar. The table top rests on top of the frame, but the table top can be removed and the frame can be collapsed for compact storage.
Yet another knock-down table design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,467 to Vanderminden. This invention discloses a cocktail table comprised of a table top having a flat shape with a depending peripheral edge. A leg assembly is provided which includes three pivotally interconnected legs to support the table top. Each leg includes an outwardly directed portion that frictionally engages the peripheral edge of the table top. The legs are connected to each other and pivot with respect to each other thereby allowing the legs to be pivoted into a substantially flat configuration for shipping or storage.
Various other collapsible table designs and related inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,660 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,419 to Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,121 to Bedol, U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,381 to Ching, U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,887 to Haydock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,079 to Koransky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,119 to Zelkowitz, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,828 to Tesney.
Although numerous knock-down table designs have been proposed, none of the existing designs has been sufficient to provide all of the qualities desired in an outdoor table. Because of their various designs, each of the existing knock-down tables has one or more shortcomings, such as, for example, insufficient structural integrity, difficulty of assembly or disassembly, need for specialized tools or skills, excessive number of components, excessive weight, or bulkiness in design. No knock-down table has yet been discloses that satisfies all of the requirements for a convenient and durable outdoor table.
Thus, there remains a very real and substantial need for an improved knock-down table that can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled. It is desirable that such a table be capable of being fully dismantled for shipping and compact storage in a substantially flat configuration. It is also desirable that such a table include a minimum number of parts and utilize pop-in components for convenience and ease of use. It is also desirable that such a table be constructed of lightweight materials that are resistant to corrosion. Finally, it is desirable that such a table be inexpensive to manufacture, be aesthetically appealing, and be versatile enough for a wide range of applications. The present invention addresses these needs.